My Ending
by cejsmom
Summary: As Tara and Jax have made a new deal with the DA, they meet up for their final goodbye.


**Alright Kurt Sutter, you evil genius you. I will give you that your ending was brilliantly done, but this is how I would have loved to have seen it play out. It is dedicated to my friends, Dawn and Andrea who got me addicted to this fabulous show and helped keep me sane all season.**

**Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

As Jax opened the door to his home, he could feel a sense of calm upon his shoulders. He hadn't felt that way in months, who was he kidding, it'd been years. Had he ever felt this way?

The feeling was quickly gone when he realize how quiet the house was.

"Tara!

"Tara!

"Tara!" he yelled as he quickly scanned through the rooms. Noticing the chaos in the boy's rooms, Jax silently pulled his gun from its holster as he approached his bedroom.

"Tara?" Shocked to see his wife sitting on the edge of the bed, tears streaming down her face, a packed bag by her side, he approached her with caution, his feeling of calm, once again, deflating.

"Tara, what's going on? What's with the bag?" he asked as he crouched down beside her, gently touching her knee.

"I can't do this, Jax."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be the one who takes you away from the boys," she cried.

"Babe. We've been over this, there's no other way," he implored as he wiped away the tears still falling down her face.

"Jax, I just got you back, I can't lose you all over again. It killed me," she sobbed as she finally looked into his eyes.

Taking her face between his hands and lovingly kissing her lips, Jax's forehead slowly tipped towards hers.

"I'll behave in prison, maybe we will luck out with the judge, hopefully the sentence won't be too long. We'll be together again, I promise," he whispered to her, her pain radiating to his soul. As he continued to softly kiss her, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closely to her.

Leaning her cheek on his shoulder, Tara quietly sobbed, her body shaking with her grief.

"I wish there was another way, but Tara, the boys need you. I need you with the boys. No way is my cunt of a mother going to raise them. I need to give myself up." Jax could barely get the words out, as he too realized the gravity of their situation. He was going away for a long time. Who knows which prison he'd get put in. Maximum for sure. Swallowing back his pain and his pride he quickly grabbed Tara, picked her up and tossed her on their bed. Their bed that neither had slept in for a long time.

As he started to strip her, Tara's crying changed to that of sounds of passion. Realizing this was their last opportunity together, for who knows how long, she too began to strip Jax, kissing up and down his torso, worshiping their son's names, his scars, his heart; his name on her lips, in the air.

"Jax, I love you, I love you so much," she murmured as he pulled her boots and jeans off as fast as they would go.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything," he pleaded to his wife, his soul mate. "That bitch meant nothing. It's always been you."

"Let's not talk about that right now...I need you, Jax. Now!" She demanded as she got to her knees to push him to the bed.

"You are mine and I'm going to take you back!"

- ME -

Lying in bed, softly touching each other, memorizing their favorite parts all over again, Jax quietly asked her,

"Why did you pack a bag?"

"It's for you."

"For me? Babe, where I'm going they give me everything I need," he chuckled.

"No, you aren't going to prison," she stated.

All hand movement stopped as Jax shot out of bed, disbelief on his face.

Staring at the naked form of her husband, drinking in his features, Tara almost missed what he was yelling at her.

"...damnit Tara!" he yelled.

Coming out of her stupor she looked up at him.

"What?" she asked him.

"You aren't giving yourself up to the DA. My old lady isn't going to rot in prison for my mistakes."

"I know, I'm not," she told him as she climbed out of the bed, looking around the room for her clothes. "But, neither are you."

"What?" he yelled, gripping his hair in confusion and grief as the impending hour of doom was fast upon him. He didn't have time to argue with her, he'd been hoping to spend all his time making love to her, fucking her. Showing her how sorry he'd been.

"Jax. Stop."

"Tara! If I'm not going to prison and you aren't going to prison, then who the hell is going to pay for this? Patterson isn't going to stop till someone's behind bars," exasperated, Jax finished dressing, pulled on his cut and looked at her with his hands out.

"I'm going to prison, Tara".

"No! You. Are. Not. Jax, I love you. I can't let you do this as much as you don't want me to do the same.

"I packed you a bag, my things and the boy's stuff is already in the car. I've got our passports; I've been putting money aside for years. We've talked about this. Leaving Charming. Leaving the club. It's time, Jax. This is done. You are picking me, us. Our sons!" As Tara's voice escalated, she approached with caution. She'd been planning this since she left Jax at the hotel. It was their only hope. Running.

"Tara...I can't."

"You can. I know you can," she pleaded with him. Knowing that in his heart he was finally going to pick them.

"I'm going to go get the boys at the clubhouse. I will meet you at the city limits in thirty minutes." She leaned in to kiss him, for hopefully not the last time.

"If you aren't there, I'm not coming back. I can't let our boys grow up seeing you in prison. I know you are ready, Jax. I know you can do this. The MC knows you can do this. I will see you in thirty minutes."

Picking up her purse and his bag, Tara left their room with her head high, her best foot forward, but hopefully with her heart as well; because if Jax didn't meet them, he'd own it forever.

Looking down at her watch, time was quickly passing away. There were only a few minutes before he was supposed to meet her and there was still no sign. No call. When she picked up the boys, no one gave her a sign indicating they knew what she'd planned.

- ME -

Abel and Thomas were quietly playing in the back seat as Tara paced around the car. She'd been there for almost twenty minutes, so sure he would show, but now, her heart plummeted as she thought this could be their end. There was no way she could stay and raise her boys in Charming. This had been their plan for years. She trusted Jax. But waiting for him the last time nearly killed her. If she hadn't had Gemma then, she wouldn't have made it. And now. She had nothing. Nothing but Jax and their sons. She'd leave everything behind for them. Now if only Jax knew it, too.

- ME -

At the same time she started to climb into the car, the tears started to fall from her face. He was supposed to have been here five minutes ago. All certainty started to drain from her body as she realized he, once again, didn't chose the way she'd expect. She'd been so sure he was going to show, but now it was time for her to choose. As much as it killed her, she knew it was her only hope for survival.

Looking in the rearview mirror as she went to start the car, she saw it, a light. Headlights, and lots of them.

Shoving the door open, Tara burst out of the car as she watched motorcycle after motorcycle come to a stop beside her; Jax in the lead.

Running to him, he barely had a chance to get off the bike before she jumped in his arms, throwing herself at him.

"I didn't think you were coming, you're late," she cried.

"My brothers wanted to say goodbye and Bobby wanted to come, too," he laughed as he looked over to the big guy climbing out of the van.

Everyone was there, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, Juice, Happy, even Chucky. They'd all come to say goodbye.

In a bittersweet moment, Tara realized they truly were her brothers, too.

After many quick, tearful goodbyes, the Teller family found themselves cruising down the road. With Jax in the lead, Tara knew they were safe. They were together and that was all that mattered.

The end.


End file.
